This Is What We Do Now
by FireGirl09
Summary: This is my take about what should have happened after Brenann said, SO what do we do now? A wedding is in store for our favorite forensic anthropologist and FBI Agent. B&B Oneshot may be a sequel


So I totally fell in love with the season finally last night; it was so AWESOME!!! Here is my take about what should have happened after Brennan said, "So what do we do now?" I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

"So what do we do now?" she had asked, a mysteriously smug look on her face.

Simultaneously they both glanced towards the preacher and then back to each other. Booth arched his eyebrows in question, silently asking her the question he had always dreamed of asking her. She returned his question with a raise of her own eyebrows.

"You wanna?" he asked, shrugging one shoulder in question.

"You're serious?" she asked, not as surprised as he would have thought she would have been.

"Why not?" he asked, a smile appearing across his lips.

"We've never even kissed," she said, her expression turning to one of confusion. "How can we get married if we-" Booth lips upon hers cut her off. His hands were cupping her face; hers wrapped themselves around his neck, pulling his body closer towards her. Was this really happening?

After what felt like hours, Booth's tongue slipped back in to his own mouth, as did hers. They pulled apart slowly, keeping eye contact with one another. The two had failed to notice that the church had grown oddly quite. As Brennan turned to look around at the familiar faces in the crowd, she noticed that nearly everyone's mouths were hanging open in shock.

"It's about time," she heard a voice say. She and Booth both turned to where Caroline Julian stood at the entrance in to the room.

Brennan turned back to Booth, presenting him with an ecstatic smile. She nodded her head, indicating that she would love nothing more than to marry him. Booth smiled back as he placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"We, umm," Booth started out, not exactly sure about what to say to the preacher in front of him.

"We'd like you to marry us," Brennan cut in.

"Yeah, what she said," Booth finished, smiling over at his bride to be.

"Oh My God," Zach said, giving them a horrified look.

"What's wrong?" Brennan asked, looking over at her colleague.

Zach sighed. "Hodgins and I made a bet last year about how long it would take for you two to realize your feelings for one another; I just lost."

Booth and Brennan both laughed. "I think I need to get Angela back here," Brennan said, meeting Booth's eyes.

"That would probably be a good idea."

"Does anyone have a cell phone?" Brennan asked. Immediately every person sitting inside of the small church thrust cell phones up in the air, half of them already in conversations with others about what they had just witnessed Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan do. Brennan walked over to a woman she knew from the lab and accepted the phone. After a few seconds Angela answered.

"Um, Angela," she started out.

"Sweetie!" Angela yelled.

"I, um, have to ask a huge favor of you."

"What is it?" Brennan had placed her on loudspeaker so that Booth could hear her as well.

"What's wrong?" her friend asked, concerned.

"Will you be my maid of honor?" she asked suddenly.

"What?" Angela asked, thinking she had misheard the anthropologist.

"I need a maid of honor and I'd like it to be you."

"Wait, who are you getting married to?" Angela was confused.

"Well, after you and Hodgins left, Booth and I got an idea and-" Angela cut her off.

"YOU AND BOOTH ARE GETTING MARRIED???!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH MY GOD!!!! Hodgins!! Booth and Brennan are getting married!!!" People in the crowd burst out laughing as Brennan held the phone as far away form her as she could. "Turn around!" Angela yelled, obviously to the limo driver. "Go back to the church!"

"Angela, you don't have to come," Brennan assured her.

"Are you kidding me? I've been waiting for this to happen for over two years, do you think I'm going to miss this?"

Approximately three minutes later the ex-bride to be ran back into the church, up the aisle, and engulfed her best friend in a hug. "This wasn't just a trick to get us back inside the church, was it?" she asked, pulling away from her friend slightly.

"No," Brennan answered simply. "Booth and I really are getting married."

"Oh, Sweetie!!"

"Congrads man!" Hodgins said to Booth, giving him a high five.

"Well, let's do this," the preacher said. "I need your names," she said.

"Temperance Bones Elena Brennan," Booth said for her.

"Seeley Andrew Booth," Brennan replied.

"Do you, Seeley Andrew Booth, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

Booth met the eyes he had fallen in love with over two years ago. "I do," he said, reaching down to take her hands in his.

Angela nudged Brennan. "The ring, give Booth Hodgins' ring," she hissed so that only Brennan could hear her.

Brennan reached in to the tiny purse she had and pulled out the silver band, placing it on Booth's ring finger.

"Do you, Temperance Bones Elana Brennan, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

Brennan met her partner's eyes, "I do."

It was Hodgin's turn to nudge Booth, encouraging him to give Brennan Angela's ring. He reached in to the pocket of his tuxedo coat and pulled the large diamond out, sliding it on to Bones' finger; it fit perfectly.

"You may kiss the bride," the preached announced.

Booth smiled smugly as he leaned forward, pulling his partner towards him as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Everyone inside of the church, whether they knew the newly weds or not, stood and cheered as the couple kissed one another passionately.

"Did we really just do this?" Brennan asked when they broke the kiss.

"Yeah, I think we did," he answered, silently praying that she wasn't regretting marrying him so soon.

"Good," she whispered, placing her lips upon his once again.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

So what did you think? Should I write a sequel? Please leave me a quick review telling me what you thought.


End file.
